Ryu's Vacation
by trutenor
Summary: The President of Capcom orders Ryu to take a break from Street Fighting for a week. But will it be that easy?


Capcom of Japan:  
  
President: Ryu, you are the most important thing to us in this company. You work harder than anyone else. But you've never taken time to rest. You need a vacation.  
  
Ryu: But Mr. President, I feel fine.  
  
President: No butts about it, Ryu. I want you to take next week off. Don't go looking for fights. Promise me that you won't train or go looking for fights. You'll pass out from over exhaustion if you don't give yourself some rest for a little while…  
  
Ryu: Okay.  
  
  
  
Next week…  
  
Ryu: I wonder what I'm going to do today…  
  
Ryu puts on something casual today. He puts on a pair of black jeans, a yellow shirt, and a pair of sneakers. He even goes without his trademark red headband. He goes to a sushi bar to and orders a cucumber combination.  
  
Ryu: I'm glad the President gave me the week off. I can finally do something not related to fighting or training.  
  
As Ryu is eating his sushi, the door to the front entrance is busted. Akuma steps inside the restaurant.  
  
Akuma: At last, I've found you Ryu! You will finally release the evil intent inside of you!  
  
Ryu: Look Akuma, as much as I would love kicking your ass, I'm not doing it this week. I'm on vacation. No fighting.  
  
Akuma: You will fight me! No one refuses the master of the fists!  
  
Ryu: If I fight you, will you leave me alone?  
  
Akuma: Yes.  
  
Ryu: Very well.  
  
Ryu and Akuma walk outside the sushi bar and get into fighting stances. They fight for 30 minutes before Ryu manages to beat Akuma.  
  
Akuma: We will meet again…  
  
Ryu: Whatever…  
  
Akuma then teleports away. Ryu goes back into the sushi bar.  
  
Ryu: Check please.  
  
Day 2  
  
Ryu goes to a park. He sits on one of the benches and just relaxes.  
  
Ryu: Finally. I can just enjoy my week off and relax.  
  
Just then, Sakura runs towards Ryu.  
  
Sakura: Ryu-san! I found you! Come on, let's fight!  
  
Ryu: Not this week, Sakura. I'm supposed to be taking a week off from fighting.  
  
Sakura: Please?  
  
Sakura gives Ryu a puppy dogface and looks like she is about to cry.  
  
Ryu: Fine…  
  
Ryu gets off the bench and fights with Sakura. After about 15 minutes, he beats Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Oh thank you Ryu-san! I'll get better one day! I love you!  
  
Sakura gives Ryu a hug then runs away in another direction.  
  
Ryu: Maybe I should see how Chun Li is doing…  
  
Day 3  
  
Ryu has taken a plane from Japan to China. When he arrives at Chun Li's apartment, she can't keep her hands off of him…  
  
Chun Li: Ryu! I'm so glad to see you! But why are you here?  
  
Ryu: The president of Capcom told me to take the week off and relax. So I figured that I would spend part of it with you.  
  
Chun Li starts blushing.  
  
Chun Li: Oh Ryu! You're so sweet! Let's go see a movie!  
  
Ryu and Chun Li are at a drive in movie. They are watching "Fists of Fury".  
  
Chun Li: I'm really glad you came to China to see me, Ryu.  
  
Ryu: It was my pleasure.  
  
Chun Li: I love you Ryu…  
  
Ryu: And I love you, Chun Li…  
  
Ryu wraps an arm around Chun Li and pulls her closer to his body. Chun Li closes her eyes and puckers her lips up, waiting for his sweet kiss. Ryu smiles and closes his eyes as well, preparing to kiss his lady love. Just when they are about to kiss, a nearby car blows up.  
  
Ryu: What in the hell was that?  
  
Ryu looks up in the sky to see Bison floating in the air.  
  
Bison: At last! I've found you Ryu! You will submit to my Psycho Power!  
  
Ryu: Not to be rude Bison, but I'm kinda in the middle of something…  
  
Bison: She is of no concern to me!  
  
Ryu: Can't you come back to attack me next week? I'm supposed to be on vacation!  
  
Bison: No! You will fight me now! Or I will hurt these people!  
  
Ryu: There goes Day 3…  
  
Ryu jumps out of Chun Li's car and gets into a fighting stance. Ryu and Bison fight for an hour. The fight is so exciting that every other car is watching Ryu and Bison fight instead of the movie. Ryu finishes Bison off with a Dragon Punch.  
  
Ryu: There! I beat you! Now leave me alone!  
  
Bison: We shall meet again…  
  
Bison teleports away.  
  
Ryu jumps back into Chun Li's car. Ryu wants to finish what he and Chun Li started, but Chun Li refuses…  
  
Chun Li: I'm not in the mood anymore. Bison messed it up. Lets go home…  
  
Ryu: Damn you, Bison!  
  
  
  
Day 4  
  
  
  
Ryu is at the airport. He is still pissed with Bison for ruining his date with Chun Li.  
  
Chun Li: Call me the next time you are in China. We'll finish what we started at the movie.  
  
Ryu: Sure.  
  
Chun Li gives Ryu a kiss before Ryu gets on a plane to go to America. He decided to pay Ken a visit. Since China and USA are really far, Ryu loses a day of his vacation.  
  
Day 5  
  
Ryu finally arrives in San Francisco, California. He calls Ken to pick him up.  
  
Ken: It's good to see you again, old buddy.  
  
Ryu: Likewise.  
  
Ken: So what brings you here?  
  
Ryu: The president of Capcom told me to take a week vacation. I kept getting harassed in Asia, so I figured that I would come here.  
  
Ken: Well I promise you that it will be peaceful. You can stay with me as long as you like.  
  
Ryu: Thanks.  
  
Ryu and Ken go out to a nightclub to have some fun. Just then, Sagat bursts into the nightclub, taking out all the security.  
  
Sagat: I've found you Ryu! Now fight me! I will prove to you that I am better than you!  
  
Ryu: Come on, Sagat! I'm on vacation! Can't you fight someone else instead?  
  
Ken: Why don't you fight me?  
  
Sagat: Because you are not the one who put a scar in my chest!  
  
Ryu: Are you still whining about that? Look, I'm sorry. It was an accident! Now will you leave me alone?  
  
Sagat: No!  
  
Ryu: What will it take for you to leave me alone?  
  
Sagat: Outside! 5 minutes!  
  
Sagat left the nightclub.  
  
Ryu: Damn! Why does this keep happening to me?  
  
Ryu went outside the nightclub and fought Sagat for 45 minutes before sending him to the floor.  
  
Ken: Are you all right buddy?  
  
Ryu: Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry Ken. I'm going home.  
  
  
  
Day 6  
  
Ken: So long Ryu. Maybe the next time you visit we can do more.  
  
Ryu: Anytime.  
  
Ryu and Ken punch each other's fists as their sign of friendship before Ryu gets on the plane to go home. Another day is lost because of how far Japan and USA are.  
  
Day 7  
  
Ryu finally arrives back in his dojo.  
  
Ryu: Even if most of this week has been ruined, I at least have one day to rest before I have to go back to work tomorrow…  
  
Ryu goes to his bed and tries to take a nap. Just then, he starts to feel evil energy building up inside him…  
  
Ryu goes outside. Once he makes it, dark energy comes out of Ryu and forms a shadow in front of him. Ryu recognizes this shadow…  
  
Ryu: Why are you doing this? You of all people know that I'm supposed to be on vacation!  
  
Evil Ryu: I don't care! That's what makes me evil!  
  
Ryu: Look, today is my last day left before I have to go back to work. Can't you let this confrontation wait till tomorrow?  
  
Evil Ryu: You forget who you are talking to. I am your evil side. I know what you need, but I'm not going to give it to you!  
  
Ryu: Crap…  
  
Ryu and Evil Ryu fight for 2 hours straight. Ryu finally defeats his evil shadow.  
  
Ryu: Will you at least stay out of my body now?  
  
Evil Ryu: Very well…  
  
Evil Ryu teleports away.  
  
Ryu: I'm going to need a vacation from my vacation…  
  
Next day, at Capcom of Japan.  
  
President: Okay, the fight between Ryu and Dan! Take 1! Action!  
  
Ryu: Shinku…  
  
Ryu starts charging up energy.  
  
Ryu: Tatsumakisenpukyaku!  
  
Ryu does his Super Hurricane kick, but gets dizzy and passes out.  
  
Dan: Yahooey! Never underestimate the power of Saikyo!  
  
President: Cut! That wasn't in the script! Ryu! What's the matter with you? Why are you so tired? I told you to take a vacation last week!  
  
Ryu: I tried, but people wouldn't leave me alone! Everywhere I went, people kept challenging me to a fight!  
  
Ryu passes out again.  
  
President: Crap! I knew this would happen to him! He's passed out from over exhaustion! Ryu is going to need 2 weeks of rest now!  
  
Assistant: So what do we do? Ryu is the poster boy of Capcom!  
  
President: Put Ken on the phone! He's going to have to take the lead for a couple of weeks…  
  
  
  
Poor Ryu… 


End file.
